Cog Virus
The Cog Virus is a virus created to take over Toons and turn them into Cogs. There are 10 stages of the Cog Virus. The way Toons get infected is by a Cog Bite, which is where a Cog bites a toon with the mark looking and feeling like a Rash that won't go away. STAGE 1 (FIRST) The Toon that is infected will show out gray areas as the virus grows into a robot. This state can take 4 to 5 days until the next stages occurs. If exploded, the Toon will live as a normal toon life. Sadly, they might have hallucinations, and/or Anger Issues. STAGE 2 The Virus has nearly taken over the Toon. A Metal Torso would appear and Dark Gray spots would appear all around the Toon. It's harder to get rid of the virus at this point. When the toon is freed for some reason, the effects are Scary-Crazy! Lots of hallucinations, blindness, lots of injuries, and possible eternal sadness. This lasts for 5 days to 2 weeks.Some reports from Doctor Surlee say that the Cog Virus is able to take over multiple toons if bitten by the infected toon. This might mean that cogs can bite toons to get them infected. So toons need to be careful around the Cogs! STAGE 3 The Virus has now token over the toon, and only the toon's head is visible from the looks of it. The Toon / Cog is a level 0.5 (Which has 3 to 256 Hp) and if the Virus is Somehow gotten rid of, it's too late. The toon is pretty much dead. "These Cogs are now extra dangerous, but it's worth saving our Town." - Flippy Doggenbottom. This lasts for at least 1 to 2 months. STAGE 4 The Toon would eventually fall unconscious and will lose any control of the body. The thing looks like the same in level 3, but the toon is gray and has red eyes. It can get destroyed, but the toon would be nothing but a big, bloody meat blob. This cog is level 0.83 (It has 5 hp). This state can be quick as 4 months, or as long as 3.5 years! STAGE 5 The Virus has turned into a cog, and there are very little remains of the toon. Heck, you might be fighting an permanently-infected toon. The cog is now a level 1. The virus is finished, the toon is now a cog forever. Though, it's rumored that you can recover the toon, but it's unknown at the moment. STAGES 6-10 There are some rumors about another stage that happens when the Toon/Cog goes above Level 12, they go in Stage 6 as a VP. After 4-6 years, that VP/Toon turns into a CFO (Stage 7) for 9-12 years then CJ (Stage 8) and then CEO (Stage 9) after 30-50 years. The CEO/Toon state is not reversible and will continue to Stage 10, where the CEO becomes bigger after an entire century, and the Toon's DNA/Remains are now gone forever, so the Toon can't be recovered. This is The Final Stage of the Cog Virus. CURE A possible cure (for stages 1 and 2 only) is to use gags against the weird Cog-Toon and curing the Toon without any harm/death to the Toon. Just note that stages 3 onward are basically incurable. Category:Viruses Category:Cogs Category:Made by CrazyMew37 Category:The C.R.E.W